In this proposal, we present a program to develop a low-cost, high-resolution, high-throughput maskless photoablation system for fabrication of microfluidic structures to be used in Biochip devices. In Phase I of this proposal, we will develop the equipment design, specifically focusing on the selection and incorporation of the spatial light modulator into the photoablation system. We will also identify materials in which the microfluidic structures will be made. As part of a follow-on Phase II effort, we will build a prototype of the maskless photoablation equipment and photoablate example microfluidic structures in these materials. Through the production of these test structures, we aim to demonstrate the high throughput and cost-effectiveness of the maskless photoablation system. Such a system will help to accelerate the pace of biotechnology research by minimizing the amount of processing steps and equipment required for fabrication of Biochip devices. The goal of researchers in using these devices is to accelerate the pace of biotechnology research by enabling micromanipulation of biochemical materials, developing new synthesis techniques, and producing fundamental building blocks of biological structures previously not deemed possible. To achieve this goal, Biochips have been developed, including microfluidic Lab-on-a-chip devices. The development of a maskless photoablation system that delivers the high-contrast of photolithography, has the ease of use of embossing, and can be integrated into existing biochemical laboratories would significantly accelerate the pace of biotechnology research. Such a system would enable rapid, highly customizable generation of Biochip devices using microfluidic structures. As a result, it would enable many more researchers to build microfluidic Lab-on-a-Chip devices for fast, automated processing of small-volume biochemical samples. It would also be easier to integrate such devices with electronics for biosensor manufacturing. The applications of these constructions are far-ranging, including medical diagnostics, chemical detection and fabrication, and water quality control.